Kikyo's death & Inuyasha's pain
by x-gal-x
Summary: This is an extract from episode 124 [spoiler]. Kikyo dies and inuyasha is hurt of his loss. This story is basically for those who forgot or cannot watch this episode. Everything is almost the same as original.


**Kikyo's death & Inuyasha's pain**

This story is an extract of the original. Everything is exactly the same in episode 124, the scenes as well. This story is dedicated to Kikyo and Inuyasha. This is basically a one-shot chapter for those who forgot or cannot watch this episode.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and all the words in here as well…**

**Kikyo's death**

The ground was dry and cracked. The recent collapse of mount Hakurei was shocking to many. Villagers near the mountain gasped at the sight and many demons came rushing out of the mountain like the impatient water gushing out from a broken dam. Kikyo stood there at the foot of the fallen mountain. Now that the holy barrier was gone thanks to her persuading the incarnated monk, she could freely walk around.

A purple swirl burst out from the top of mount Hakurei, black dust swept around the orb of purple aura. Kikyo knew who it was immediately… Naraku.

The evil aura ran down the hill and stopped a few feet away from the priestess. Dirt wind flew across her face sending her hair flying back words. The turning of the orb slowly stopped and unveiled a hanyou. He had a new body as Kikyo saw it, he looked more powerful than the past she concluded. Anyway, he could not kill her, he had onigumo's heart afterall.

Kikyo stood in attacking stance with her bow and arrow. Naraku stood unarmed in front of her smirking. Pulling back her arrow, the undead priestess shot her arrow, her eyes narrowed when it missed Naraku's head by and inch. Taking another arrowed from her back and placing it in lock with her bow.

"I'll ask you one more time! Naraku… What is your true intention?"

"Kikyo… Did you come all the way here to ask me that!" Naraku's alluring voice rang in her ears.

"I'm asking you a question!" Kikyo hissed angrily.

Naraku chuckled replying to her, "A spinning wheel of cause and effect that turns around… A red string is what you get from turning around… The old man that you have met, Kansuke no Rasetsu, it wasn't accidental that you met him… Everything was part of my plan…"

flashback

Kansuke no Rasetsu was leaning against the tree trunk. He was just outside the village with the priestess. Taking out a small pocket knife, he slashed his hair, white with age.

The lock of white hair in his hands was then passed to Kikyo.

End of flashback

"I knew where he was suppose to die, and I used him… It was that simple… I told him about the legend of mount Hakurei. And I put him at the right place at the right time…"

(Scene changes to Kikyo walking towards mount Hakurei. The lock of white hair safety in her palm, her soul collectors flying next her.)

"Don't you get it? You didn't come here on your own accord… I simply allowed you to find me here!"

(Back to death scene)

"You talk a lot about fate and destiny all the time…" Naraku said.

"_If a string of fate gets entangled and breaks, it cant be fixed again…"_ Kikyo thought as she remembered the last time she said it to Inuyasha when she was pulled into the air by her soul collectors.

"My purpose of walking back here… is just to find out if my destiny was really sealed and cursed," Kikyo replied Naraku.

"Only weaklings say nonsense like that! The people who have power, are able to control their fate and destiny!"

"That's nonsense too, Naraku!" Kikyo raised her voice and tighten her grip on the bow and arrow.

"Right… You wanted to know my ture intention, right? Well… I'll tell you now…" Naraku raised his right arm and one of his spike grew longer, "There's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. And that is…"

A pink flash of light flashed out from his hand and it cut kikyo's bow and her right shoulder as well in the process.

"Your fake body of soil and bones… You can't even bleed…"Naraku sneered.

Kikyo fell to the ground on one knee in shock.

"Naraku… you…"

"You were too careless, Kikyo…"Naraku finished for her.

Looking at her injured shoulder, Kikyo saw pinkish blue souls slowly flowing out from the cut, no, from the crack. The souls were admitting in small pecks flying out to freedom.

"You should be at ease now… You thought I won't be able to kill you…"

flashback

Naraku sat in his fake mansion without his top his spider scar on his back haunting him being a hanyou. Blue and pink all mixed into one was surrounding his lone figure.

"That's if I still have the heart of that dead man…"

Onigumo lay on the ground all wrapped up in bandage, badly hurt.

"But now… I can just kill you and not feel a thing."

end of flashback

"_You're saying that you threw that away? I see… the thing that kagura was carrying must have been the human heart…"_Kikyo thought to herself.

"There's a river of poison just behind you… With fake body like yours, you won't have a chance of survival…"Naraku's right hand grew longer and thinner until it became something like finger tentacles.

"Kikyo…THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!"

flashback of Inuyasha and her

"_Why?"_

"_Why am I having flashbacks?"_

end of flashbacks

Naraku's tentacles stabbed right through her chest sending her in the air. Withdrawing his tentacles, Kikyo fell gracefully backwards, head first into the river of poison. Plummeting down into her death, the undead priestess started having many more flashbacks or Inuyasha and her…

In spring,

In winter,

The first time they met,

The first time they fell in love…

Memories of the past ran through her mind replaying itself once again, looking back through her whole life, Kikyo whispered her final word, _"Inuyasha…"_

**Inuyasha's pain**

Inuyasha looked up and turned around running towards Gods knows where.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

The inu-hanyou had a horrible feeling that was going to meet him when he arrived somewhere he did not even know. Something was awaiting him…Running out towards the village he was met by an unexpected river. Not just any river, it was purple and acid was in it, it was a river of poison.

Looking to his right he found his elder brother staring at him, "What are you doing here!"

"I found out what Naraku's true intention was… it was to kill that woman…"

Inuyasha looked down at the floor and noticed a broken bow. It looked familiar, thinking deeply he realized it was Kikyo's bow… If Kikyo's bow was broken that means something must have happened!

Running towards the river, he bent down and took up Kikyo's bow. A gentle breeze blew across and the two brother's hair flew to the side. Looking down at the rapid current of the poison river he saw a soul collector flying around a stone above the river. The soul collector did a final round and dived into the river, proving to Inuyasha that Kikyo had indeed fallen into the purple water.

An illusion of Kikyo appeared in front of him. An illusion that can never be erased from his head, she was smiling with her hair down.

Music:

If that one, and only one thing…

If it can come true, what should I wish for?

"You died before me, again…" Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"Where are you now?"

"Who are you with now?"

"This is a very strong poison… She will not survive" Jaken said and used his sleeve to cover his nose from the poison gas.

The western king started to walk away, not caring a bit for his younger brother's loss.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken croaked and ran after him.

"Hold It right there, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

I looked up at the blue sky, softly asking a question…

Sesshomaru stop and turned to face Inuyasaha.

"And you did nothing but watch Kikyo get killed!" Inuyasha screamed in fury.

I was right by your side, but you were already gone…

Turning his back to Inuyasha, Seshomaru continued walking away from him.

"I said hold it right there!" Inuyasha screamed again in vain.

With his back still turned and walking, sesshomaru said, "I don't even want to know how you are relatd… But the one who had killed Kikyo, was Naraku…"

Pausing, he added, "And the one… Who couldn't save her is you. Inuyasha… it's your fault." And for the first time, he, Sesshomaru, gave advice to Inuyasha.

"If you have the time to snap at me, you should go after Naraku."

"Exactly," Jaken followed after his master and they both faded away into the dust of wind.

We will become memories…

Because my wish for your warmth, has yet to come true…

Kneeling down on the floor Inuyasha held on to one part of the bow, "Kikyo… I…"

A painful sigh suddenly over flows…

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted and ran together with the rest.

Calling you in the faraway distance until I can reach you..

Jumping down from Kirara, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome looked at his hand, Kikyo's broken bow.

"_That's…"_

"Did something happen to Kikyo?" The young priestess asked quietly.

"Naraku had…" Inuyasha continued, "Naraku's real intention was… to take Kikyo's life…"

Everyone had a look of shocked and sadness on their faces, unable to express their comfort to the hurt hanyou.

Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome thought, _"It can't be… Kikyo has…"_

Ok, I know that some of the parts are not really accurate especially the part about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Yes, I know I missed out the part about Naraku and Sesshomaru conversation, so please forgive me…

Oh yea, the song lyrics are also real and they are in fact in episode 124 itself. So u can go and check it out. Please review.


End file.
